Um Show de Natal
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Presente de Natal para as insanas e para todos os fãs de Saint Seiya... Nossos guerreiros em um show surpresa...Espero que gostem


**Um**** "Show" de Natal**

Uma van, aparentemente transportando uma dessas bandas juvenis vaga perdida pela pequena cidade do interior... Sem conseguirem achar o endereço.

- E ai Shaka, já conseguiu localizar o lugar? – o rapaz de cabelos lilases pergunta sem desviar os olhos da rua.

- Sim é só virar a direita e já estaremos lá. – o loiro responde, sentado no banco da frente ao lado do amigo com um mapa nas mãos.

- Até que enfim... Pensei que nunca mais chegaríamos.

- Para de resmungar Aioria, não ta vendo que já estamos chegando? – Miro responde.

- Como vocês são impacientes. – uma voz calma é ouvida.

- Você é que é paciente demais Shun. – Aioria diz ainda chateado.

- Como brigam... Shaka e Mu, é a última vez que aceito vir no banco de trás com os pivetes. – Máscara da Morte responde, com voz forte, acendendo um cigarro logo em seguida.

- Vejam é ali. – Mu aponta um prédio antigo. – E olha lá, as garotas chegaram primeiro que a gente.

- Também, elas não tiveram um Miro olhando o mapa de ponta cabeça. – respondeu Shaka.

A van para na porta do prédio antigo e os rapazes começam a descer, todos vestidos de uma maneira bem casual, de bermuda e camiseta.

- Se perderam é? – uma das garotas se pronunciou rindo.

- Não começa Shina. – Miro diz.

- Eu não to começando nada! – ela ri abraçando o namorado.

- Já estávamos preocupadas. – Marin diz, aproximando-se de Aioria que aproveita para lhe enlaçar a cintura e dar-lhe um beijo suave.

- E ai, alguém já recebeu vocês? – Mu pergunta.

- Ainda não, estamos esperando já tem uns 15 minutos e ainda não chegou ninguém. – a jovem de cabelos negros responde.

- Será que desistiram de montar a tal festa? – Shun pergunta abraçado a June.

- Não! Vai ter a festa sim. – diz Máscara da Morte, encostado na van ainda terminando de fumar.

- Como sabe Máscara? – Miro pergunta.

- Talvez aquela faixa na entrada diga alguma coisa. – ele aponta uma enorme faixa onde estava escrito "Festa de fim de ano: Mentes Insanas Produções".

Nisso eles vêem uma jovem correndo até eles, apressada. Parou segurando os joelhos e respirando ofegante.

- Ai, me desculpem! Acabei atrasando. – ela diz.

- Você é? – Shaka pergunta.

- Sou Lithos! E você deve ser Shaka. – diz estendendo as mãos não desmaie ela pensa enquanto cumprimenta o rapaz. – Vou levar vocês para o camarim.

- É você que está organizando a festa? – Mu pergunta.

- Bem... Por um lado sim, por outro não... Da festa todos estão sabendo, sobre vocês apenas um ou outro. – Lithos diz sorrindo. – Mas não estou organizando tudo sozinha não, meu amigo está me ajudando.

Os rapazes vão aos poucos descendo os instrumentos e levando para dentro do enorme galpão, onde um rapaz já cuidava de arrumar algumas coisas.

- São esses que vão tocar? – ele pergunta a Lithos.

- Esses mesmos.

- Que gente esquisita, olha lá, aquele tem cabelo roxo. – ele diz apontando disfarçadamente para Mu que retirava seu contrabaixo de dentro da capa. – Realmente... Você é doida!

- Sou doida sim e você gosta! – ela ri e continua ajudando os rapazes.

Após algumas horas o palco já está totalmente montado, cabos, caixas e mesa de som já estão perfeitas.

- Agora eu vou nessa! – o rapaz diz.

- Valeu por ajudar Junior. – Lithos agradece o rapaz e o acompanha até a porta.

Ao voltar ela repara nos rapazes no palco passando o som e conferindo uma ou outra coisa. Shaka fazendo um exercício de voz, Miro treinando umas viradas mais complicadas, Máscara da Morte e Aioria repassando os últimos acordes e solos, Shun acertando os últimos ritmos para o teclado e Mu.... Ué, cadê o Mu? Mas Lithos não demora a avistá-lo "conversando" com Sara atrás de uma das caixas de som.

- É parece que está tudo bem... – diz Lithos se aproximando e dando as últimas instruções e mostrando para eles onde ficava um camarim grande, contando inclusive com um banheiro, tudo devidamente decorado para eles.

Saindo do galpão encontra com mais duas pessoas, quase morrendo de susto...

- E aí Lithos, deu tudo certo? – pergunta Lyra.

- Putz!!! Que susto meninas... – ela diz colocando a mão no peito. – Deu tudo certo sim.

- Você viu o Aioria tocando guitarra??? – Ada pergunta, olhos brilhando.

- Vi, nem sei como não enfartei. - -

- E o Miro? – a vez de Lyra perguntar.

- Bem o Miro... Vamos indo que no caminho eu conto pra vocês.

- Nossa é um belo camarim! – diz Shun.

- Bonito mesmo, e as garotas? – Mu pergunta.

- Estão no camarim do lado. – Miro responde.

- E então, vamos começar a nos arrumar...

Os rapazes então começam a se revezar para usar o banheiro e se aprontarem para o show, aproveitando, enquanto um estava no banheiro o outro passava as últimas letras e lustrava os instrumentos.

O primeiro a ficar pronto foi Shaka, estava vestido com uma camisa social preta com os botões abertos até quase metade do peito e para fora da calça, no pescoço um cordão no estilo hippie; calças jeans rasgadas no joelho e um confortável all star nos pés. Os cabelos foram deixados soltos, ao natural, nada de maiores detalhes.

A seguir foi a vez de Mu, vestindo uma calça cargo preta cheia de bolsos e uma camiseta branca, na calça várias correntes foram penduradas. O cabelo amarrado em um rabo frouxo e algumas mechas caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Seu visual era sóbrio e misterioso, típico de um contrabaixista.

Aioria apareceu todo irreverente com seu bermudão no maior estilo "moleque", em conjunto uma camisa regata preta estampada com um escrito grande em inglês "Sou Gostoso". De acessórios colocou correntes na bermuda e pulseiras grossas nos braços.

Miro também usava um bermudão complementado por um tênis estilo skeitista, usava uma camiseta regata branca com o nome da banda estampado "Buda's Gold" e nos pulsos havia colocado munhequeiras para proteger de um possível abrir de pulsos, já que tocava bateria.

Shun vestiu uma calça jeans larga combinada com uma camiseta preta onde estava estampado em inglês a palavra "Paz".

E por último Máscara da Morte que colocara uma calça de couro preta que destacava todos os músculos de suas pernas, combinada com uma bota de cano médio. Vestia uma camisa regata também preta e nessa estava estampado um rosto encoberto por uma máscara; atrás da camisa as palavras "DeathMask".

- Se o Dido te visse agora surtava. – brincou Miro.

- Pena que ele não pode vir... – Shaka completou.

Máscara fez uma cara de apaixonado, pensando no seu Mozinho que ficara em casa, sem poder tocar com eles naquele dia. Afrodite tocava piano como ninguém... Só que hoje além do teclado, o piano também ficaria com Shun, que viera substituir Afrodite.

- Será que as garotas já terminaram? – Aioria perguntou.

- Provavelmente não, já viu como elas demoram... – Miro riu.

- Só que é delas a responsa de abrir o show pra gente. – Aioria completou.

- Elas podem demorar, mas sempre ficam prontas na hora marcada... – Shaka completou sério, os olhos cerrados como sempre.

Enquanto isso, no camarim feminino...

- Marin! Marin! Você viu onde coloquei aquele par de meias? – Shina perguntava desesperada, correndo pelo camarim envolta apenas na toalha.

- Não sei onde está não Shina, eu te disse pra arrumar sua mala de outro jeito. – ela ria da amiga. – Sara, pode arrumar meu cabelo pra mim? Já terminei a maquiagem...

- Claro, espera só um pouco Marin... Vou terminar minha maquiagem e prender meu cabelo, aí te ajudo com o seu. – disse calmamente, soltando um suspiro logo depois. – Esse cabelo longo dá muito trabalho.

- Por que não corta? – June sugeriu, voltando-se depois para Shina com um par de meias nas mãos. – Toma Shina, usa essas minhas e depois você me devolve.

- Acham mesmo que fica bom? – Sara perguntou.

- Temos certeza. – as três responderam juntas.

- É vou pensar nisso. – Sara completou. – Pronto, acabei. Agora senta aqui Marin, me deixa arrumar o seu, que jeito vai querer prender dessa vez?

Sara era quem cuidava dos cabelos das garotas, fazendo o penteado com cuidado, pois esse seria o primeiro show delas.

A primeira a ter os cabelos arrumados foi Marin, optou por um penteado moderno, cabelo preso em coque com as pontas arrepiadas, formando uma espécie de "coroa". Depois foi a vez de Shina que quis um par de tranças, segundo ela "para ficar com cara de moleca". June pediu um puxado delicado para trás, deixando a franja solta lhe cair sobre o rosto.

De roupa, as quatro amigas optaram pelo estilo "colegial", usando saia de pregas e blusinha branca com gravata azul marinho. Sem esquecer é claro da meia três quartos branca, a única coisa que mudava o visual colegial era o estilo de sapato, Shina colocou um tênis all star de cano longo e as demais all star convencional.

As quatro se olharam juntas no espelho...

- Nós vamos arrasar!!! – foi o comentário de Shina.

- Espero que sim... Ainda estou com medo. – disse June.

- Ensaiamos bastante, tocamos bem... Não precisamos ter medo. – Marin tentou afastar as idéias pessimistas.

- Então, temos de ir garotas... O palco nos espera. – disse Sara rindo.

Enquanto isso, no galpão, a festa já corria solta; o amigo secreto já havia sido revelado e agora a turma reunida esperava pelo começo do show. Que era o presente surpresa para todos...

Lithos corria de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer tudo dar certinho, confirmando a aparelhagem de som, ligando toda hora para seu amigo Junior, que lhe daria suporte caso algum equipamento falhasse; afinal era a primeira vez que tudo ficava por conta dela.

- Já ta quase na hora! – disse olhando para o relógio. – Agora tenho que achar a Lyra pra me ajudar a apresentar a banda...

Saiu procurando a amiga, não demorando a encontrá-la, aproveitou também para arrastar Alana e Ada para ajudarem caso algum imprevisto ocorresse.

Passaram pelo camarim e confirmaram se já estava tudo no ponto. Quem abriria o show seriam as garotas, com sua banda recém formada "The Amazons Band".

- Já posso chamar vocês? – Lithos perguntou para as garotas.

- Pode sim. – disse Marin.

- Então fiquem preparadas. – disse sorrindo. – Lyra, agora é a nossa vez.

- Ai... Que frio na barriga... Eu morro de vergonha, posso desistir?

- Eu também morro de vergonha... Mas temos de fazer isso.

Assim as duas garotas sobem ao palco, pedindo a atenção de todos e anunciando a banda.

- Hoje estamos reunimos aqui para comemorar este ano que passamos juntos e que, tirando algumas coisas tristes, nos trouxe tanta alegria. – Lithos começou.

- E como este ano foi em especial, um ano de realizações, principalmente pelo surgimento do "Mentes Insanas Produções", não podíamos deixar esta data passar em branco. – Lyra continuou.

- Então, veio em nossas mentes fazer essa pequena surpresa. Não só para nós escritoras e escritores de fanfics que formamos a família "Mentes Insanas". – diz Lithos.

- Mas sim para todos vocês, que são fãs como nós, que se diverte com a gente, se emocionando junto e que nos incentiva a continuar escrevendo. – diz Lyra.

- Essa festa é para todos nós!!! – as duas dizem juntas.

- Então vamos chamar agora.... – Lyra diz

- The Amazons Band. – Lithos chama a banda para entrar no palco.

As garotas entram ao palco, cada uma pegando seu instrumento...

- Shina no vocal! - Shina cumprimenta a todos os presentes, sorrindo.

- Marin na guitarra! - Marin faz um solo.

- June no contrabaixo! – segue o toque de Marin pelo contrabaixo.

- E Sara na bateria! – Sara faz uma virada, uma batida rápida.

Aplausos, Lithos e Lyra deixam o palco, o show começa...

- A primeira música que vamos tocar para vocês, tenho certeza que todos a conhecem; é uma letra bem interessante. Então com vocês: Máscara. Espero que gostem. – Shina faz sinal para começarem.

Antes disso, tirando Sara, todas as demais colocam suas Máscaras... E Shina começa, acompanhada pelo som dos instrumentos das demais...

- _Diga quem você é, me diga... Me fale sobre a sua estrada... Me conte sobre a sua vida... Tira... A máscara que cobre o seu rosto... _– elas tiram a máscara e Shina desce do palco se aproximando de um rapaz. – _Se mostre e eu descubro se eu gosto..._ – ela canta bem perto de seu ouvido. – _Do seu verdadeiro jeito de ser._

Shina volta ao palco e continua a música.

- _Ninguém merece ser só mais um bonitinho... Nem transparecer... consciente ou inconseqüente... Sem se preocupar em ser adulto ou criança. _– ela para um pouquinho e diz. – Agora todos comigo.

- _O importante é ser você... Mesmo que seja estranho, seja você... Mesmo que seja bizarro, bizarro, bizarro._ – todos cantam juntos.

Shina continua.

- _Meu cabelo não é igual... A sua roupa não é igual... Ao meu tamanho, não é igual... Ao seu caráter, não é igual... Não é igual, não é igual..._

Elas repetem a letra mais uma vez... O povo delira... principalmente os garotos...

Ao terminar a música, Shina troca de lugar com Marin, pegando a guitarra e entregando o microfone para a amiga.

- Eu sei que sempre quis fazer isso. – diz Shina.

- Eu?? (Marin sussurra). – depois nota que todos estão esperando que ela comece. – Bom, então vou cantar...É vou cantar... Só um minuto... – ela se vira e gesticula pedindo ajuda e Sara lhe responde com um sinal... – Ahh ta, ok!!!... Gente, vou cantar para vocês, uma música que eu curto muito e acho que todos devem conhecer... A música é: Nada Sei.

Guitarra, contrabaixo e bateria entram em ação...

- _Nada sei dessa vida, vivo sem saber... Nunca soube, nada saberei, sigo sem saber... Que lugar me pertence, que eu possa abandonar... Que lugar me contém... Que possa me parar._

Marin faz sinal para que a platéia a acompanhe.

- _Sou errada, sou errante... Sempre na estrada, sempre distante... Vou errando enquanto o tempo me deixar... Errando enquanto o tempo me deixar... _– todos a acompanham.

- _Nada sei desse mar, nado sem saber... De seus peixes suas perdas, de se não respirar... Nesses raros segundos que insisto em naufragar... Esse mar me seduz, mas é só para me afogar..._ – ela canta com todo o coração, colocando toda emoção possível na letra da música e repete em seguida o refrão.

- _Sou errada, sou errante... Sempre na estrada, sempre distante... Vou errando enquanto o tempo me deixar... Errando enquanto o tempo me deixar..._ – todos acompanham, os instrumentos vão aos poucos terminando a música.

O som dos aplausos é ouvido, Marin agradece; todas as demais se dirigem até ela e agradecem juntas a platéia, saindo em seguida do palco.

Na platéia ainda é ouvido...

- Eu te amo Shina...

- Marin larga o Aioria e fica comigo...

- June esquece o Shun...

- Eu tenho sobrancelhas Sara....

As garotas saem rindo... Sara não se agüenta de tanto rir...

- Mas eu também não tenho sobrancelhas. – ela diz com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Elas riem ainda mais ao ver a cara ciumenta dos mencionados rapazes... Miro, Shun, Aioria e Mu as olhando com uma cara de "Nunca mais vou deixar ela subir no palco".

Lithos, Lyra, Ada e Alana também estão juntas, morrendo de rir da cara deles....

- Ai... Essa foi boa... Nossos garotos estão atrevidinhos né? – Lithos diz rindo.

- E como... – Ada diz.

- Só quero ver a cara deles quando verem que os namorados das garotas estão aqui. – Alana tentando parar de rir.

- Quero ver a cara delas, quando virem que seus amados também têm um punhado de fãs... – Lyra diz séria para depois continuar a rir. – A Shina que cuide direitinho do Miro...

- E a Sara do Mu. – Ada diz com uma cara de quem está com idéias mirabolantes...

- O Kamus não veio. – Alana diz chateada...

- Quem sabe... – Lithos sai assoviando – Lá vamos nós apresentar os lindos... – puxando Lyra.

Elas sobem no palco novamente... E podem ouvir alguns murmúrios de "Tragam as garotas de volta"...

- Agora que já tivemos a nossa pequena surpresa... Agora vem a maior delas... – Lithos começa.

- Uma banda que vai abalar corações... Com vocês... – diz Lyra.

- Buda's Gold.

Os rapazes sobem no palco, fazendo a platéia feminina delirar, cada um pega seu instrumento e se colocam apostos... Shun olha discretamente para Graça, e dá um aceno tímido... Miro manda beijo para todas, acompanhado pelo Leão que faz o mesmo... Mu sorri, ainda meio envergonhado com todo aquele assédio, já que muitas gritam seu nome... Máscara é o último a entrar, lançando um olhar sedutor para Pipe e sorrindo para as demais garotas que gritam seu nome.

Shaka com os olhos sempre cerrados pega o microfone, o show vai começar...

- A primeira música que cantaremos aqui é uma provavelmente conhecida de todos... Since I don't have you...

O solo de guitarra começa, um Máscara todo concentrado toca calmamente e de um jeito extremamente sedutor... Logo seguido pelo som da bateria, tocada cuidadosamente por Miro... Shun entra em seguida com o teclado, fazendo os acordes darem o clima da música... Aioria dá a base para Máscara da Morte, fazendo acordes em sua guitarra e Mu completa o equilíbrio musical com seu contrabaixo. A voz de Shaka é ouvida... não vou desmaiar, não vou desmaiar...

- _I don't have plans and schemes, _(Eu não tenho planos e esquemas) _And I don't have hopes and dreams._ (E eu não tenho esperanças e sonhos) _I, I, I don't have anythings_ (Eu não tenho nada) _Since__ I don't have you_ (Desde que eu não tenho você). - todos deliram.

Lithos está estática, olhando todo aquele conjunto perfeito... Aioria tocando guitarra daquele jeito... Mu todo enigmático naquele contrabaixo... Shaka cantando... Os demais então, perfeitos...

- _And__ I don't have fond desiris_ (E eu não tenho desejos amorosos) _And__ I don't have happy hours_ (E eu não tenho horas felizes) _I, I, I don't have anythings_ (Eu não tenho nada) _Since__ I don't have you_ (Desde que eu não tenho você). - não desmaie...não desmaie - _Happiness__ and I guess_ (Felicidade eu acho) _I never will again_ (Que nunca vou tê-la novamente) _When__ you walked out on me_ (Quando você me deixou) _In walked old misery_ (A velha miséria veio) _And__ she's been here since then_ (E ela está aqui desde então).

Máscara faz um solo seguido por Shaka... – _Yeah__, we're fucked!_ (Sim, estamos fudidos!)...

- _I don't have love to share,_ (Eu não tenho amor para dar) _And__ I don't have one who cares_ (E eu não tenho ninguém para cuidar) _I don't have anything_ (Eu não tenho nada) _Since__ I don't have you_ (Desde que eu não tenho você). – Shaka abre os olhos devagar... Olhando para todos... - _You, you, you, oh, oh! You, you, you, oh, oh!You, you, you, oh, oh! You, you, you, oh, oh! You, you, you, oh yeah!(_Você, Você, Você,oh,sim).

Miro vai tocando a bateria devagar, Aioria fazendo jogo com os acordes da guitarra e Shun completando com o teclado dando o efeito final à música...

Um estrondo é ouvido, correria abaixo do palco... Os nossos astros olham assustados... Lyra tenta arrumar uma justificativa...

- Ai... Não precisam parar... Foi só a Lithos que desmaiou e caiu do palco... – ela sorri – Ela já foi socorrida... – aponta Lithos sendo levada por alguém totalmente desconhecido de todos que resmungava "Sua doida...doida..."... – Viu...

Eles se entreolham e decidem continuar o show... A garota devia se recuperar logo... Shaka só pensava... (Será que foi por que eu abri meus olhos??).

Máscara se aproxima, um microfone já está montado para que ele cante e toque ao mesmo tempo... O teclado começa suave junto com a guitarra, o baixo e a bateria...

- _How could she look so fine _(Como ela pode parecer tão legal?) _How__ coul it be she might be mine_ (Como poderia ela ser minha?) – Máscara canta olhando para Pipe...

Pipe está concentrada prestando atenção na pequena homenagem de nosso Carlo para ela, quando sente alguém apoiar uma mão em seu ombro... Olhando para trás ela se depara com um Afrodite, mas deslumbrante do que nunca, lhe estendendo uma rosa vermelha... Em cima do palco, Carlo apenas sorri e continua a canção...

- _I'd__ look right up at night_ (Eu olhava para cima de noite) _And__ all I'd see was darkness_ (E tudo o que via era escuridão) _Now__ I see the stars alright_ (Agora eu vejo as estrelas)_I wanna_ _reach__ right up and grab one for you_ (Eu quero alcançá-las e pegar uma para você).

A música transcorre bem até o final, emocionando todo mundo...

Ao final da música, Lithos volta... O amigo a seguindo dizendo que ela ainda não estava bem...

- Deixa de ser doida, sua doida!!!

- Eu quero ouvi-los tocar... – ela diz furiosa.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – o amigo sai resmungando.

A próxima canção é cantada por Shaka...

Eles arrumam um pouco os instrumentos... Num pequeno intervalo... Máscara aproveita para lustrar a guitarra fender vermelha e Aioria para afinar um pouco melhor a sua ibanez branca... A música começa...

- _Yesterday, there was so many things_ (Ontem haviam tantas coisas) _I was never told_ (Que nunca haviam me contado) _Now That I'm startin' to learn_ (Agora que estou começando a aprender) _I feel I'm Growin' old_ (Eu sinto que estou crescendo). – Shaka canta Yesterday até o final, levando todos a cantar...

O show já está terminando, chegou a hora da última canção... Os garotos se movimentam no palco, Shaka pega o contrabaixo de Mu e este pega o microfone... Shun também muda de instrumento, seguindo para um piano que também fora colocado no palco. Mu começa a falar calmamente...

- Creio que todos sabem, mas aos que não sabem... Eu e meus amigos viemos aqui hoje fazer esta pequena homenagem a todos vocês; estamos felizes em poder fazer deste, um dia especial e esperamos que haja muitos outros como este... Essa música que irei cantar, vem passar uma mensagem a todos nós e eu espero que vocês levem ela no coração durante todo o ano de 2005, este que começará em breve e que traz suas páginas em branco para que vocês escrevam um novo ano de sonhos e realizações... Esperamos que, vocês façam um bom uso dessas novas linhas.

Enquanto Mu fala, todo o elenco de Saint Seiya vai entrando no galpão... Ficando no meio dos fãs...

O pessoal se agita... Prestando atenção em todos que entram, mas Mu os faz retornar a atenção ao palco novamente... A canção começa... Shun vai tocando a introdução perfeitamente no piano... Sendo acompanhado em seguida pelos demais instrumentos...

- _Imagine there's no heaven_ (Imagine que não exista paraíso) _It's__ easy if you try_ (É fácil se você tentar) _No hell below us_ (Nenhum inferno abaixo de nós) _Above__ us only sky_ (Sobre nós apenas o céu) _Imagine all the people_ (Imagine todas as pessoas) _Living for today_ (Vivendo os dias em paz...) – um telão é acionado na parte de trás do palco, passando inúmeras cenas de acontecimentos do ano de 2004, alguns tristes e outros felizes.

- _Imagine there's no countries _(Imagine que não existam países) _It isn't hard to do_ (Não é difícil de fazer) _Nothing__ to kill or die for_ (Nada porque matar ou morrer) _No religion too_ (Nenhuma religião também) _Imagine all the people_ (Imagine todas as pessoas) _living life in peace_ (Vivendo a vida em paz)... – O telão continua mostrando imagens cada vez mais emocionantes, mostra a guerra contra o Iraque, a tristeza de mães que perderam seus por questões tolas... Mostrando as feridas do mundo, da humanidade.

- _Imagine no possessions_ (Imagine nenhuma propriedade) _I wonder if you can_ (Eu me admiro se você conseguir) _No need for greed or hunger_ (Nenhuma necessidade de ganância ou fome) _A brotherhood of men_ (Uma fraternidade de homens) _Imagine all the people _(Imagine todas as pessoas) _Sharing__ all the world_ (Compartilhando o mundo todo)... – É mostrado no telão, as cenas tão conhecidas... pessoas morrendo de fome, uns com muito e outros sem nada...

- _You__ may say I'm a dreamer_ (Você pode dizer que sou sonhador) _But__ Im not the only one_ (Mas eu não sou o único) _I hope some day you'll join us_ (Eu espero que algum dia você se junte a nós) _And__ the world will live as one_ (E o mundo viverá como um só) _Imagine _(Imagine) – as imagens agora são de crianças correndo felizes, brincando, mostrando que existe esperança para o mundo, basta querermos.

Todos estão quietos, prestando atenção na canção, alguns se emocionaram... Outros ficaram pensativos e tantos nem ligaram...

Mu termina a música emocionado, lágrimas aos olhos, faz um agradecimento... Os aplausos soam estrondosos... Ele sorri... Shaka, Aioria, Shun, Carlo e Miro aproximam-se dele, eles se abraçam e agradecem o público...

O som das doze badaladas é ouvido, todos se cumprimentam desejando um Feliz Natal... Abraços e uma grande comemoração... Alguém grita...

- É hora do parabéns!!!

Juntos, ninguém se esquece de cantar os parabéns para o aniversariante da noite: O Menino Jesus! Que vem mais uma vez trazer esperança aos corações aflitos, esperança de um mundo melhor...

Agora todos se reúnem para a ceia natalina... Felizes... Sem dúvidas comemorando o primeiro de muitos natais juntos...

**Fim**

Por: Lithos de Lion

**N.A:** A idéia dessa fic surgiu num papo bem doido pelo MSN, quando comentei com as minhas amigas insanas sobre o tanto que o Shaka parecia com o Axel Rose (é só imaginar o Shaka vestido de um jeito bem mala) e a Ada mencionou: "Imagine o Aioria na guitarra"... Ai eu surtei, acho que depois desse dia todos sabem, mas vou dizer aos que não sabem... Eu sou louca por música e músicos... :) Adoro ouvir um belo solo de guitarra, tocado por alguém com estilo... (é Vampire isso vale para aquele professor de guitarra, aquele que montou um workshop no conservatório... como o cara tocava bem)...

E durante o papo mesmo foi surgindo o Miro na bateria, Mu no contrabaixo, o Máscara fazendo guitarra solo (gente eu o acho o Slash em pessoa), o Shun surgiu quando comecei a escrever, notei o tanto que ele ficaria perfeito tocando teclado e piano; assim como o Afrodite, mas o mozinho tinha de fazer uma surpresinha...

Lyra, Ada e Alana; obrigado por deixar eu colocar vcs na história... A mamis June e a Pipe estão representando todas as fãs e os fãs do Shun e do Mozão e do Mozinho... Quanto a música que o Carlo canta pra Pipe, pode ter certeza gente, foi ele que me pediu :)

O Mu cantando Imagine foi o auge, chorei pra caramba, mas saiu...

E tem as garotas né?? Elas vieram para fazer uma surpresa pros nossos boys...

O amigo que aparece, o Junior, ele é real povo e vive me chamando de doida... Apesar de quase sempre brigarmos, somos grandes amigos... E ele é meu guitarrista favorito..

Alguém chama a escritora...

- O que foi Sha?

- Por que você desmaiou? Foi por que abri os olhos?

- Não... (acha que eu vou dizer que sim...Já é convencido, se eu disser fica mais).

- Ué, então o que houve?

- Tomei um choque na caixa de som... (hehe desculpa boa). – Porque acha que meu amigo estava por perto quando cai? Ele tava me ajudando a arrumar a bendita caixa.

- Ta vou fingir que acreditei.

Agora me vou... Espero que gostem dessa fic, ela está simples, mas foi feita com carinho... As músicas cantadas são das seguintes bandas e cantores respectivamente: Pitty, Kid Abelha, Gun's Rose e Jonh Lenon...

Abraços

Lithos


End file.
